theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Energon Treasure
Plot The Earth Autobots start building a new Space Bridge, and Ratchet looks at the “Kaon Hole “as he calls it. Sari asks him if he’s okay. Ratchet replies as yes, just concerned. Bumblebee starts Complaining, but Cliffjumper is telling to stop. The Twins reply with Cliffjumper needing to take a break. Pr. Sumdac begs them to help. Then, Bulkhead sees something coming. It’s revealed to be… a spaceship! The Ship reveals itself to be the Bludgeon Pirate Spaceship. Ratchet tells Safeguard to attack now, but the pirate attacks before he can get up in air. With him is his crew, the Star Seekers. Thundertron, Axer, Cannonball, Sandstorm, Tidal Wave, and Brimstone. Cliffjumper attacks Thundertron, and is send towards a building. Axer attacks Bumblebee, Bulkhead attacks Cannonball, Safeguard Tidal Wave, and Ratchet Brimstone. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Safeguard, and Ratchet all are send down, really damaged. Bludgeon takes them as prisoners, and tells Cliffjumper or… Knock Out if he wants them, come and get them. Cliffjumper is being healed by Sumdac and Sari when he says that all of the others are captured. Sari asks him why that Decepticon called him Knock Out. Cliffjumper reveals a dark secret… megacycles ago… when he was born; he was born as a Decepticon named Knock Out. He was trained by Decepticons to kill Ultra Magnus. But, as he watched a Decepticon battle Ultra Magnus himself, he learned about Autobot Values. He posed as the Autobot Washbowl, learning the true meaning of Autobot. He decided to change sides, and fought against his family. When he helped win a battle, Ultra Magnus made him an official Autobot. He took the name, Cliffjumper. He helped defeat Bludgeon. Bludgeon is on his ship when he reveals to Ratchet that he has arrived on Earth to search for Golden Energon. It is said to be the Ultimate Energon Treasure in the Universe. It can make a living one stronger, or a dead one come to life once more. Ratchet says its twisted. Bludgeon says it’ll help the Decepticons rule the Universe. Thundertron is scanning the area, and reports of 1,427,554 organics in Detroit, 500,000 organic-made bots, and 1 Cybertrion, Cliffjumper. Bludgeon finds Sumdac Tower, and attacks it. He meanwhile, starts attacking the city. Cliffjumper attacks the ship, but Axer and Tidal Wave take him out. Cliffjumper suddenly sees a face, looking ancient (Vector Prime). The Ancient Transformer tells him that when his Destiny calls, he will be his guardian. But now, in one of his darkest hours, the Transformer has a gift…. Cliffjumper gets a boost of energy, severely damaging Axer and Tidal Wave. He gets a sword, (VP’s sword), and throws it at the ship. It cuts the ship in half, sending 1 half to Lake Erie. Cannonball and Thundertron attacks as well, and this lets Safeguard kick Brimstone off the ship, crashing him at Burger Bot. Cliffjumper also gets neutron cannons, that blow up the Engines. He goes to his friends, and saves them. As they escape, the ship crashes into Lake Erie. Cliffjumper admits to being a Decepticon when he was really young, during the war. But because he changed, that’s okay with all… but Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Ratchet detects Bludgeon’s energy signature, and finds he’s heading to… Dinobot Island! Bludgeon has found a powerful energon source near Dinobot Island. He shoots at the hole that was destroyed in ''Predacons Rising. ''There, a large blast is shown, and it reveals Golden Energon! Safeguard, along with Cliffjumper, and Ratchet on a boat attack. Bludgeon attacks them, but soon it comes down to Cliffjumper and Bludgeon. Bludgeon unleashes a Proton Laser, but Cliffjumper dodges, and uses his Neutron Cannons. Bludgeon brings out his swords, and Cliffjumper brings VP’s sword. The Two battle each other, one blade clashing each other. Bludgeon taunts Cliffjumper by saying, “Betrayed the Decepticons, you betrayed your own Brothers and Sisters. How could you join the enemy Knock Out, how? “ Cliffjumper replies by saying he isn’t Knock Out, he’s Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper destroys Bludgeon’s sword, and stabs him. It rips Bludgeon’s right arm off, and breaks his horns. Bludgeon lays on the ground, begging Cliffjumper to finish him. Cliffjumper puts him in Stasis Cuffs. At the end, Ratchet can talk to Optimus. They have Bludgeon, and he tells Optimus everything. Optimus reveals the Minicons are going haywire, Alpha Trion is missing, and the Allspark or Vector Sigma isn’t producing new life. Back on Cybertron, Optimus is leaving the Communicator; it’s revealed Sentinel has overheard, and decides it’s time to do something if Optimus won’t. Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100